Wounds
by Akizuki Nakuru
Summary: Never knowing the things that you do will hurt people, this yoing women will make the assassins of Weiss Feel her Pain Starting With Aya! Quote: Sometimes a little shove helps!
1. Pain

Author Notes: Don't own it! But the ideas and story lines are!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
  
She didn't want the suffering or the pain anymore. She was a female yes, but they wouldn't let her join saying, "Guns aren't for little girls" they bellowed walking away. Her eyes narrowed at their backs, promising them slow murderous deaths. But nothing prepared her to what encounters she would have. Or maybe, this was her destiny.  
  
  
  
She walked gracefully down the sidewalk ignoring the happy people. The only thing on her mind was revenge, revenge for men doubting women's capability. "I'll show them who is better, they shouldn't scorn us, just because were women" she thought scowling. Deep in thought, a boy with brown hair walked past her.  
  
  
  
Ever since her family was killed, nothing in the world seemed right. It was a cruel, cold world she lived in now. Her eyes shown hatred for the people, that killed her family. "I'll get you yet, you assassin" she says. Looking down she noticed a gun, kneeling down she picked it up and put it in her pocket. But the sound of a voice, his voice made her blood boil.  
  
  
  
"You know a gun isn't suitable for a gorgeous women, like yourself" he said. "Ah the damn playboy, what's he want?" she thought not turning around. Yohji blinks in denial as she walks off, not uttering a word.  
  
  
  
"Well that has to be the interesting rejection line ever" he thought shrugging. He walks off, not noticing the eye's that watched him. Slight laughter filled the air, "That girl was so dead serious, thank you weiss" he says.  
  
Thank you! How was it?? Well! This is as far as I go, 


	2. Memories

Author Notes: Thank you to Purr, SweetKawaiiAngel, Akurei, Aidden legacy and Sailor Ronin usa-chan. Purr I wanna see another chapter of WK/SM,  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Memories  
  
  
  
  
  
She was coming home from school that day. Just a regular day, being bored with regular lectures. But for some reason when she reached for the door, her heart pounded loudly. She grasped the doorknob, and turned it slightly to start to open it.  
  
  
  
The door to her house opened widely. Gasping loudly she dropped her school bag, her family dead with blood staining the carpets. A noise from the kitchen made her look that way, her feet carrying her there faster. That's when she saw him, a man with red hair.  
  
  
  
Her eyes grew cold. She saw another man, with honey blonde hair trying to escape. She grabbed a broom, and knocked him unconscious making him land in his partners arms. She watched them go, her eyes glowing a silver color.  
  
  
  
Unknown to her a man with blonde hair watched the scene. "Amazing what great powers she has, for one so young" he says chuckling. The telepathic had changed her mind a little, his boss or comrade seemed very interested in her.  
  
  
  
"Now Nagi should be pleased with the results" Schuldich thought watching the blonde leave the house. Making sure he never lost sight of her, he hid in the shadows as he saw the playboy walk up to her.  
  
  
  
Yohji smiled playful at the young blonde walking by. He couldn't help himself, she was just so cute and young. He decided he'll play along with her, besides girls at her age were very amusing.  
  
  
  
"Hey there, what's a sweet bishoujo girl out here on her own?" he asked moving his hair out of his eyes. He didn't miss the hatred that passed through her eyes, she scowled at him deeply. "What the hell?" he thought as her eyes turned silver for a moment.  
  
  
  
"So we meet again weiss, so who were the victims this time?" she asked her voice icy. Yohji was on guard, how the hell did she know he was an assassin. "Oh don't bet surprised that I know that, "I am after all, the protector of the galaxy, I know all" she says.  
  
  
  
She walked up to him making eye contact with him. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" she asked mockingly. She walked past him, her destination still unknown, for her friends and fiancée gone as well.  
  
  
  
Maybe there was someone that could help her. Somebody who knew the enemy, very well. She walked through the busy streets coming onto a larger corporation. Looking behind her, she saw a man with blonde hair, and a smirk on his face.  
  
  
  
"I know who can help you, if your looking for someone who knows about weiss" Schuldich says. The girl turns to him, her eyes boring into his jaded ones. "Alright I want you to tell me, everything you know" she says. "Of course, but you must be tired this way" he says walking to his car.  
  
  
  
****End of Memories***  
  
  
  
That's how she ended with Nagi and his crew. Since they were Weiss's enemy, she thought they could help her get revenge on them. Especially Aya who robbed her of the things, that she held dear.  
  
  
  
The people sitting with her didn't miss the look either. It was the look of hatred, and revenge. This girl was dead serious on this, but she would help them as well. Nagi commented, "Weiss are horrible people, they have no emotions or anything, so take your revenge" he says. The girl nodded his way, that's when she spoke her gratitude.  
  
  
  
"Thank you guys so much, I'm going to make each weiss suffer" she says. Standing up she noticed the moon. Her eyes a deep silver color now, the moon was no longer the white color.  
  
  
  
The moon was deep red. The red that made of think of what Weiss had done to her family, the Moon was the color of Blood. She clinched her hand together, her hands would be covered in their blood.  
  
  
  
It'll be sweet victory for her. She will kill them slowly and painfully, but aya, he will have the most suffering death of all. She smirked cruelly as she thought of this.  
  
  
  
"Now my dear friends, your death shall be avenged they who would oppose me will be crushed" she thought. The assassins smiled at her look, it was so funny to see a girl bent on revenge.  
  
  
  
A power surged through her, causing her to scream in pain. A brilliant light shone causing the occupants to shield their eyes. Standing there before them, was the ruler of the universe, the one who decides the planet's fate.  
  
  
  
But right now she was deciding the fate, of an assassin who will face her wrath. But the telepathic was very amused by the kitten's anger.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Song**  
  
Spoken:  
  
I need time (time)  
  
Joy (joy)  
  
I need space  
  
No, I need me  
  
(Action)  
  
Say hello to the girl that I am  
  
You're gonna have to see through my perspective  
  
I used to make mistakes just to learn who I am  
  
And I don't wanna be so damn protected  
  
There must be another way  
  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
  
But who am I to say  
  
What a girl is to do  
  
God I need some answers  
  
What am I to do with my life  
  
Why am I supposed to know what's right  
  
I can't help the way I feel  
  
But my life has been so overprotected  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
Well? Was it ok?? I hope this answered who the girl was. Don't own the song "Britney spears" does. 


End file.
